Happiness at Christmas
by woodster93
Summary: A little Christmas one shot.Elliot is alone this Christmas, Olivia is at a party at Casey's with the rest of the squad. Its time for our favourite two Detectives to finally admit their feelings.


**Hi everyone a little Christmas one shot I quickly wrote today. Its set around season 8 after Olivia gets back from Oregon. Elliot and Kathy are divorced.**

**Hope everyone has a great day tomorrow with family and friends . **

**Love and Best wishes from the UK xxx**

"Still can't believe Cragen managed to get us all off over Christmas," Olivia said smiling as she took the glass of wine from Casey.

"Yeah I know, I had these drinks last year and only Munch turned up," she laughed as she looked around the room. Munch and Fin were arguing in the corner, Cragen was talking to Melinda by the Christmas tree, while Haung and O'Halloran were deep in conversation by one of the large windows that over looked the city. "Only one person missing though Huh," Casey said nudging Olivia.

Olivia looked at her giving her a small smile "Yeah, well you can't blame him, he had to see his kids tonight as Kathy is taking them to her Moms tomorrow for the day with her new boyfriend."

"And he is okay with that?"

"I wouldn't say he was okay with it. He has been in a mood for days and I noticed his knuckles were cut and bruised today after talking to Kathy on the phone. I guess one of the lockers in the cribs got a beating."

"At least he isn't taking it out on the perps, saves me a hell of a lot of paper work," Casey laughed.

Olivia smiled "Yeah I guess so," she said as she looked around the room and sighed.

"Hey there's still time, the night is young he may turn up after the kids go to bed."

Olivia turned back to her "What you on about?"

"Stabler, he may still turn up."

"Why would I be bothered if he turned up or not? We spend all day together sometimes longer….Don't you think I see enough of him."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Benson, but I'm sure you would like to see a lot more of him if you know what I mean," she laughed as she walked away and joined Munch and Fin. Olivia sighed and took a large drink of her wine. She walked over to the other large window and looked down onto the busy street.

"Penny for them," said Cragen coming up behind her. Olivia turned to him and smiled.

"Just not used to being off over Christmas, not to sure what to do with myself."

"Try enjoying yourself with your friends," he said nudging her. "What's Elliot doing this year; I heard Kathy is taking the kids away for the day."

"I'm not sure; he hasn't mentioned much about it. Think it has hit him hard knowing he won't see them tomorrow. I told him I was staying here with Casey if he needed to talk or wanted company." Cragen smiled at her and patted her shoulder as he walked away leaving her to her own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot bent over and kissed Lizzy on the forehead and pulled the blanket up over her.

"Have a great Christmas," he whispered to her before leaving the room. He walked downstairs and into the living room.

"They all asleep?" asked Kathy before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah," he mumbled reaching for his coat. Kathy stood up from the couch and walked over to Elliot and stood in front of him.

"Elliot…." she said putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't, okay," he said pulling his arm away. "Don't tell me you're not doing this to hurt me."

"I'm not, I swear to god that is the last thing I wanted to do."

"So why do it. Why take them to your Moms with him?"

"Because we need to move on Elliot."

"What and taking my kids away at Christmas so I can't see them is the way to do it. Letting some guy you have only known for a few months be there Christmas day morning as they open their presents, that's how we move on, and that's you not hurting me." He turned away from her and picked up a photo of the kids.

"Elliot I was always going to my Moms for Christmas, you know that and you didn't have a problem with it until I told you Garry was coming with us."

"Yeah well….."

"Elliot, you will see them the day after, you have them for two weeks, you're taking them up to the lodge," she pulled at his arm and turned him so he was facing her. She reached up and cupped the side of his face. "It's one day."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard knowing some other guy is going to be there with them as they open their presents, this will be the first time I won't be with them," he said as a tear rolled down his face. Kathy wiped it away with her thumb.

"I'm sure I will be just upset next year when they are spending the day with you and …"

Elliot snapped his head up, "Me and who?"

"Come on Elliot it's obvious."

"Well not to me. I haven't seen anyone or been with anyone since the divorce came through. Even before then…So come on who is this obvious person."

Kathy shook her head and chuckled "You know for a Detective you're not very good at reading the clues," she said to him as she opened the front door. "Don't you have Christmas drinks to go to with the rest of your squad, plus I want Garry to come over which he won't do when your still here."

Elliot walked outside and turned back to Kathy "Have a good day tomorrow," he said leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I will call the kids in the morning."

"Okay," she smiled as he walked down the path to his car. "Elliot!" she called out as he opened his car door. He turned around to face her. "Don't wait for ever to tell her, she already left once for a few months and from what I heard you fell apart. So tell her, as much as it hurts to say it she is good for you."

Before Elliot could reply Kathy closed the door leaving him stood in the cold. He looked at his watch it was just after 10:00pm Casey had told him the drinks would be going on late. He jumped in the car and sped away from side walk. Kathy was right he needed to tell her he couldn't hide his feelings any longer from her, he had to tell her no matter what the outcome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat on the counter in the kitchen and laughed at Munch and Casey dancing in front of the Christmas tree and almost toppling into it. She looked out the window it had started snowing a while ago and was falling heavily, she checked her watch it was almost 11:30pm.

"Here," said Fin handing her a shot of tequila.

"Thanks," she said taking it and knocking it back in one.

"You know to say we have the full Christmas off for the first time since I started at Special Victims, you don't seem very happy about it." Olivia shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "I guess it has something to do with a certain Detective who isn't here tonight," winked Fin.

"What no….. Why the hell does everyone think I'm pissed off because El isn't here," she snapped raising her voice. "My world doesn't revolve around Elliot fucking Stabler!" Cragen and Melinda looked over towards Fin and Olivia as they heard Olivia snap.

"Hey Baby girl I was just saying…."

"Well don't okay…. Don't just say." She jumped off the bench and walked over to the bottle of tequila and poured herself another shot and going to stand by the window alone and watch the falling snow. She never heard the knock on the door.

"Hey," said Munch as he opened the door and saw Elliot stood there. "Didn't think you were going to make it," he said as Elliot walked in and pulled his coat off and hanging it up.

"Makes two of us, the roads are a nightmare with the snow. I actually had to abandon the car 10 blocks away and walk here."

"It's getting that bad?" asked Melinda. Elliot nodded.

Fin walked over and handed Elliot a beer and shot of tequila, "Glad you made it Man."

"Cheers Fin," he said downing the shot and washing it down with the beer. "I just had to wait till the kids went to bed first," he explained his eyes scanning the room and finding Olivia at the far side looking out the window; still not realising he was there. Casey came over and flung her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Don't care how late you are as long as you're here. Here," she said giving him another shot. "You need to catch up."

Elliot laughed and took the shot glass as he raised it to his lips Olivia turned around and locked eyes with him. Elliot handed the empty shot glass back to Casey and left the small group walking over to her.

"You made it," she said to him as he got close.

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a while, you know with the snow."

"Yeah," she smiled not able to look at him.

"So what did I miss?" he asked her looking over at Munch who was now trying to get Haung to dance with him. "I mean apart from Munch embarrassing himself as normal," he laughed.

"Just lots of alcohol and bad flirting and dancing from Munch…. Erm how were the kids?"

"Good… they were all good. I waited till they were asleep before I left. Had a chat with Kathy, cleared the air a little."

"That's good El," she said placing a hand on his arm. Elliot looked down at her hand.

"Yeah it was, you know she said something before I left and I ….."

"Yo Stabler!" yelled Casey grabbing hold of Elliot's arm and spinning him round "Dance with me," she said a huge grin on her face as she took his bottle of beer off him and handed it to Olivia.

"Casey, I don't…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get your ass over here and dance "She said pulling him with her and wrapping her arms around him. Elliot looked back over to Olivia with an apologetic look. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him taking a drink of his beer as she watched him twirl and spin Casey around her living room.

"Thought you said you couldn't dance Stabler?"

"I never said that," he laughed as he danced with her and spun her around the room.

"Oh I see, so you just didn't want to dance with me."

Elliot looked over to Olivia who was talking to Cragen. "I never said that either, Casey."

"You didn't have to…. Go," she said pulling out of his arms. "I know there is someone else you would rather dance with. She has been in a mood all night, but apparently it had nothing to go with you being missing." Elliot smiled at her.

"She was huh?"

"Yeah, just don't tell her I said that."

"I won't Casey and Thanks," he said before walking over to Olivia and Cragen. Cragen looked at Elliot and smiled before walking away.

Elliot stood next to Olivia "So do you Erm…. You wanna dance?" he asked her nodding over to where Munch and Melinda were dancing.

"What me and you? Are you trying to start even more rumours?" she said forcing a laugh.

"Maybe…. Maybe I don't want it to be a rumour," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked not hearing him?

"Nothing, it was nothing. Look its fine Benson if you don't want to dance with me its okay. We can just have a drink and talk."

Olivia smiled at him "I would love to dance with you Stabler," she said putting her drink down, and walking over to the space that had been cleared for dancing. They stood looking at each other not sure exactly what to do or how to hold each other.

Casey had watched them walk over to the cleared area and grinned to herself, as she quickly moved to the stereo and changed the song to a slow love song.

Elliot rested his hands on Olivia's hips and pulled her slightly to him, as Olivia reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, and they slowly moved with the music.

"This is weird," she said to him.

"Dancing with me is weird?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's something we do all the time. We never get this close."

"We have never danced together Liv," he laughed. "In all our years as partners we have never danced, why is that? All those stupid NYPD parties we had to attend and we never danced."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. She had looked into his eyes hundreds of times before but what she saw this time was different, they seemed softer to her.

"I don't know El, you tell me. Why haven't we ever danced together?" she returned the question to him as she played with his short hair at the back of his head. Elliot shivered at her touch.

"I don't know, I mean we do it so well," he told her. "It feels so natural…. Being with you feels so natural. We work so well together."

"Yeah we do work pretty well together," she copied him her eyes locked on his.

"We are amazing together, best partnership in the precinct."

"Yeah," she whispered their eyes never breaking as they moved slowly together.

"You know Liv, when you left for Oregon, I couldn't function I was a mess. Especially as I knew it was my fault why you left."

"It wasn't just your fault El, things happened. Things were said…."

"Yeah but not the right things, I was such prick to you." Olivia went to say something but stopped and just looked at him. "This is where you're supposed to argue with me and tell me I wasn't a prick," he laughed. Olivia dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"You really hurt me El, that night in the hospital, when you said we couldn't be partners. The way you treated me through that case."

Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "I'm so sorry; it came out all wrong I didn't mean it like that."

"So how did you mean it, El?"

"I had split up with Kathy. I hardly saw my kids. My whole life was so screwed up, my head was a mess. I knew I was getting too close to you, things between us were changing, it scared me, and it still scares me."

"I scare you."

"No Liv, the feelings I have for you scare me. You're my partner….. I shouldn't have these feelings for you."

"Wha…. What type of feelings do you have?" she asked looking down again unable to look at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"The same type of feelings that I think you have. But for whatever reason we are both too scared to admit."

Olivia lifted her head up "What you talking about?" Elliot reached forward and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and cocking his head to the side as he looked at her, as they continued to move slowly to the music he leant forward his mouth moving closer towards Olivia's.

"You know what I'm talking about Liv, I know you feel it as well," his mouth now so close to her she could feel his breath as he talked on her lips.

"I … I need another drink," she said pulling away from him, breaking eye contact and heading into the kitchen.

"Fuck!" he said to himself dropping his head and running his hand over the back of his head. He turned around and watched her in the kitchen as she got a bottle of beer from the fridge. He took a deep breath and walked over to Cragen, Melinda and George who were all putting their coats on.

"You guys going?" he asked.

"Thought it best before the weather gets any worse," said Melinda.

"I was just telling the guys when you were dancing, your all welcome to stay here for the night if you don't want to brave the weather," she told Elliot after the other three had left.

"Yeah sounds good thanks, not like I have anything to rush home for," he said looking at Olivia who was laughing at something Munch was saying.

"Don't give up on her Stabler. She feels the same as you, she is just scared to admit it." she said rubbing his arm before joining everyone else in the kitchen. Olivia looked over to Elliot and smiled, lifting up a bottle of beer. Elliot smiled back and joined them in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin, O'Halloran and Casey had already gone to bed leaving Munch, Olivia and Elliot sitting in the living room. They had turned all the lights off, the room only being lit from the lights on the Christmas tree. Elliot was sat on the floor his back against the couch that Olivia was sat on.

"Well kids," said Munch pulling himself up. "I'm going to love you and leave you." He walked over and kissed Olivia on the top of her head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked before leaving the room. Olivia and Elliot sat in silence.

"Do you want me to leave, so you can go to sleep?" she asked him.

"No," he said quietly. "Stay."

Olivia nodded and snuggle back down onto the couch looking at the back of Elliot's head.

"Why did you pull away from me when we were dancing?" he asked her. They hadn't brought the subject up all night since it had happened.

"I don't know, I just….. I panicked" she whispered.

"So you ran from me….again."

"At least it was only to the kitchen this time." Elliot turned to look at her.

"Why did you panic?"

"Because you were getting ….. no we were getting too close."

"And that would be a bad thing why?" he asked getting to his knees and moving closer to her. Olivia sat up on the couch.

"I never said it was a bad thing," she whispered.

"So why run?" he moved closer to her on his knees and settled between her legs, putting his hands either side of her legs.

"I was, I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop."

"So why aren't you running now?" he ran a finger down over her cheek as he moved closer.

"I don't know, I … I ….."

"Liv…I'm gonna kiss you. Don't panic and don't run okay."

"El we can't…"

"Yes we can," he said his lips almost touching hers. "There is nothing to stop us," he said as he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers lightly. He felt her lips part slightly as he kissed her and she kissed him back. A smile spread across his lips as he felt her kissing him back. The kiss became deeper more passionate as Elliot pushed her back against the couch moaning into her mouth.

They pulled apart gasping for breath their foreheads touching. "You didn't run," he smiled.

"Guess not," she smiled back at him pulling him to her and kissing him hard. Elliot moved them so Olivia was lying on the couch and he lay next to her kissing her hard his tongue probing into her mouth finding hers as they fought for control. Elliot pulled back and looked down at her.

"Liv, I want this. I want you. I have since before you left. If you're gonna decide you can't handle this, us being together then you need to tell me now before we go any further. I couldn't take it if you left me again."

"I'm not going anywhere El, I promise you. I may panic every now and then, but as long as your there to calm me I will be okay." She cupped his face and kissed him before pulling back and yawning. "God I'm so sorry," she laughed. "It's been a long day, plus all the drink earlier on."

"It's okay," he said standing up and reaching down for her hand to help her up. "Come on I will walk you to your room." Olivia stayed rooted to the spot.

"El, would you mind if I stayed out here with you on the couch."

"Of course not, if that's what you want to do."

"It is. I have never woke up with anyone on Christmas morning before. And the tree and the lights are so beautiful, it would be nice to fall asleep out here." Elliot bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"I would love to wake up next to you in the morning."

He grabbed the blanket and pillow off the chair and put them on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and pulled of his socks. He started to undo the buttons on his jeans and looked at Olivia "You don't mind if I take these off do you?"

"No," she told him as she undone her own jeans and pushed them to the floor. Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at her stood there in only a small pair of black panties and a tight t-shirt. He shook his head and walked to the couch. Olivia reached out to stop him.

"El you're gonna need a top for tomorrow, you can't sleep in this," she told him taking hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head and throwing it on the chair behind her. She looked at Elliot stood there in only a pair of boxers. She licked her lips and smiled "That's better," she told him. "Can't have you in a creased t-shirt Christmas morning."

"I guess not," he replied lying down on the couch on his side and holding up the blanket. Olivia lay down next to him her back to him and he dropped the blanket over her and wrapped his arm around her waist over the top of it. "You comfy?" he asked his lips brushing against her neck.

"Yeah," she told him holding his arm close to her as they both looked at the light flashing on the Christmas tree.

"El, why tonight?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was something Kathy said," he told her brushing his lips against the back of her neck. "She told me not to wait for ever to tell you, that you were good for me."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card."

"Hmm," he mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, he moved his hand under the blanket and ran his fingers down her side his touch leaving Goosebumps. "Kiss me again," he asked her his voice deep and low.

Olivia turned to face him, his hand wrapping around her waist resting under her top just above her panty line at the bottom of her back pulling her to him as they kissed. Finally Olivia pulled away and looked at him. She sat up slightly and pushed him onto his back, and straddled his thighs looking down at him. Elliot ran his hands over her thighs as he looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"You are gorgeous," she told him as her eyes roamed over his body. She had seen him with no top on before in the cribs and locker room but this was different. She ran a single finger down his chest causing him to shiver stopping at the top of his boxers. She let her eyes drop further onto the bulge that was growing in his boxers, she bit her bottom lip as she ran her finger over the top making him twitch.

"Jesus Liv," he hissed.

"Sorry," she smiled as she reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it slowly up and over her head throwing it on the floor.

Elliot's mouth dropped open as he looked up at her "Fucking beautiful," he said as he ran his hands up her sides and slowly down her front the palms of his hands gently brushing her erect nipples before resting on her hips. He sat up and kissed her lips before dropping his mouth to her neck and placing small kisses down to her breast his hand cupping each beast and massaging them gently as he kissed and licked the valley in-between them. Olivia could feel his cock getting harder between them.

Elliot moved his hands to her back and quickly undone her bra clasp and pulled the straps down over her shoulders before discarding it with the rest of their clothes as mouth latched on to her hard nipple and he sucked it gently into his mouth making Olivia moan and grind her hips to him pushing on his cock.

"God that feels good," she told him running her fingers through his hair as he moved his mouth to her other nipple and sucked it harder his tongue flicking over the little bud. Olivia could feel herself getting wet from his touch as she pushed herself against him.

Elliot groaned as he pushed himself up to meet her as she ground against him knowing without their underwear he would be deep inside her.

"God baby," she moaned as he bit gently on her nipple. Elliot moved and pushed her back and moved so he was in-between her legs looking down at her.

"I need to taste you, all of you," he growled as he ran his tongue down between her breasts and over her stomach. He stopped at her panty line and looked up her body meeting with her eyes waiting for her approval.

"Don't stop," she told him her voice husky and so fucking sexy.

He hooked his fingers inside her panties and instead of pulling them down he gripped them and ripped them apart dropping them to the floor. Olivia had never been so turned on.

"Damn Baby are you trying to kill me," he mumbled as he looked down at her shaven mound. He dropped his head and place small kisses over the top moving his way down taking in her sweet scent. He stopped as he reached wet folds and moved back taking her in as he spread her legs.

"Jesus Liv you're so fucking wet," he said licking his lips as he looked at her. He ran one finger down the full length of her juices covered his finger, and his touch making her jump. She watched him as he put his wet finger into his mouth and tasted her, she had never felt so turned on. He smiled at her "So so good," he told her dropping his head between her legs and lightly licking the full length of her slit moaning as he did. Olivia gripped the side of the couch as she felt his tongue slide between her folds dropping her head back against the arm of the couch, as Elliot's mouth continued to explore her pussy, licking, sucking biting, his tongue delving deep inside her as he tasted every inch of her lapping at her juices. She lifted her head and looked down resting her hand on the top of his head pushing him to her as she pushed herself up into his mouth.

"El, I'm gonna…..Jesus I can't hold on," she gasped as his mouth latched on to clit and he began to suck and lick hard. "Fuck" she gasped as she felt him slide two fingers into her opening and begin to pump them in and out as his tongue and mouth continued their assault on her throbbing pussy. "I can't take much more," she panted. She grabbed the cushion from the couch and pulled it to her face and bit down on it hard as she came screaming into the cushion so nobody could hear her as the orgasm ripped through her body and Elliot drank in her juices. She collapsed back against the couch her body trembling. She felt Elliot move from between her legs, but just lay there unable to do anything. She felt the cushion being pulled away from her face and opened her eyes, Elliot was hovered above her licking his lips.

"You okay Baby," he smiled kissing her softly letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Never felt better," she grinned back at him. "That was….amazing"

"Yeah it was, you taste amazing," he laughed kissing her again, sucking on her neck knowing he was leaving a mark.

"El…" she said as she felt his erection pushing against her hot centre though his boxers.

"Yeah."

"Make love to me, I want you inside me."

"Are you sure?" he asked lifting his head and looking at her. "I don't want you to feel like you have to, if you want to wait…" she put her fingers to his lips.

"I'm sure Baby, I have waited long enough I don't want to wait any longer, I want you so much."

Elliot reached down and pushed his shorts down kicking them to the floor. "Liv I don't have anything, you know condoms." He said looking embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said reaching down between them and taking him in her hand. "I don't want anything between us, I want to feel everything, I want all of you."

She spread her legs wider and guided him to her, he pushed the tip of his cock into her slightly.

"Last chance to change your mind," he told her. She shook her head.

"Not going to happen baby." She said as she felt him push into her taking her breath away.

"Fuck," he gasped as he felt her hot velvet walls enclose around him. "You're so tight, so fucking tight." Once he was fully in he stopped moving and just looked at Olivia his body was shaking.

"El you okay?" she asked him cupping the side of his face.

"Yeah I just never thought… when you left I thought I had lost you for good," as he talked he began to push slowly in and out of her. "I love you Olivia Benson, and I'm not just saying that because of what we are doing right now. I have loved you for so long." She bit her lip as he thrust harder into her. "I love the way you smile, your laugh, how you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I love the way you tuck you hair behind your ear and how you always defend me even if you know I was wrong. I love how you always have my back." He felt the tear roll down his cheek as he spoke and made love to her, he saw the tears in her eyes. He leant forward and kissed each of her eyes tasting her tears as they moved as one their bodies joined together, and he thrust harder and faster into her, the lights of the Christmas tree flickering around the room.

"I'm getting close baby, so close."

"Me too," she gasped . "God you feel so good Baby….Christ."

Elliot reached down between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit, "I can't….. damn El," she moaned as she dragged his head down and crashed her lips to his as she felt her climax building again, as he pushed harder and faster into her. He felt her body convulse and shudder under him as her inner walls gripped him tight as she came screaming into his mouth. Feeling her come around him was all it took as he released inside her his cock throbbing as his hot seed coating her walls as he came over and over until he collapsed on top of her gasping for breath, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you to El," she whispered to him. "And it's not just cause of the amazing sex we just had," she chuckled. She felt him laughing on top of her.

"Glad to hear it," he mumbled. Olivia reached up and grabbed the blanket pulling it over them. "Do you want me to move?" he asked her worried he was squashing her.

"No not yet, this is perfect," she said kissing the top of his head. They lay together silently watching the snow falling.

"You know when I realised I wasn't going to be spending Christmas with my kids I was so pissed off and hurt. And yes I will miss them today, but I can't think of anywhere else or with anyone else I would rather be." Olivia smiled and ran her finger tips over his back as they both just lay together.

"I just remembered I got you something," said Elliot pushing himself up and sliding gently out of her. He kissed her forehead and climbed off the couch and walked naked across the living room to where his coat was.

"You really want to hope no one gets up for a glass of water," laughed Olivia as Elliot reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box, quickly moving back to the couch. He climbed in behind Olivia and pulled the blanket back over them.

"Happy Christmas Liv," he said reaching around her and giving her the jewellery box. Olivia opened the box and gasped. Inside was a white gold chain with two hearts joined together.

"El it's beautiful," she whispered turning the hearts over in her hand. "What the….?" She asked as she read the back of them. On each of the hearts was a number 6313 and 4015, she ran her thumb over the numbers and turned her head to face Elliot. "It's perfect," she said wiping the tears away as Elliot took the necklace and fastened it around her neck and then kissed her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Casey woke up and climbed out of bed still fully dressed, she looked down at Munch who was face down in her bed snoring. She shook her head and walked out her room banging into Fin.

"Morning," she grumbled holding her head.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Merry Christmas."

"You want a coffee?" she asked him.

"As long as Munch aint making it yeah." They walked down the passage into the living room and both stopped and starred. Elliot and Olivia were still asleep on the couch, Elliot laying behind Olivia his arms wrapped tightly around her, the blanket just covering their naked bodies.

"Looks someone had a good night," laughed Casey.

"About friggin time, maybe they will both stop moping around the office and snapping at everyone all the time," said Fin filling the coffee machine.

"They look so sweet and cute together," said Casey as she watched them.

"Cute and sweet is not something normally used to describe Benson and Stabler," said Fin as he continued to make coffee. Once the coffee was made they sat in the kitchen talking quietly.

"Morning Kiddies and a happy Christmas," said Munch walking in the kitchen. Casey nodded towards Olivia and Elliot on the couch. Munch smiled "About time," he said pouring a coffee as he looked over and watched Elliot softly kiss Olivia. "Just goes to prove miracles do happen at Christmas," he said raising his cup of coffee.


End file.
